


New Year's Eve Talks

by ElladoraRedbeard



Series: Coming over [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidentally sleeping together, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Literal Sleeping Together, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard
Summary: Sherlock goes over to Greg's on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Coming over [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450175
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	New Year's Eve Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Set in A Scandal In Belgravia, right after Mrs. Hudson was attacked.

They stood side by side as they watched the ambulance with the burglar in it drive away.

"And exactly _how_ many times did he fall out of the window?" Greg asked, looking curiously at the curly haired man at his side.

"It's all a bit of a blur, Detective Inspector." Sherlock replied dryly. "I lost count."

Greg didn't answer and decided to walk away after a last look at the other man's face. If he didn't he'd either start laughing hysterically at the fact that Sherlock lost count assaulting the burglar, not that that man hadn't deserved it, for harming Mrs. Hudson. Or he'd give away that he was slightly turned on by the thought of how much strength it took to carry a man several times up the stairs, before throwing him out of a window.

He always had a thing for strong, capable men. It had been only a week since he'd realised how he felt about the detective, but now that he knew, he wondered how he had ever not known how hard he'd fallen for Sherlock.

Shaking his head slightly to himself, he walked over to his car, turning off the glaring lights as soon as he got in. He wavered between going to the Yard to finish up paperwork, or going straight home, where his new big, comfy, corner sofa was waiting for him to fall asleep on.

As he glanced in his rear-view mirror to see if he could drive onto the road, he saw that the detective was still standing in front of Speedy's, watching Greg's car. He decided to head home then, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the look of the man, standing on the side walk watching him drive away, out of his head for the rest of the night. Besides, it was New Year's Eve, paperwork could wait until the next day.

* * *

A few hours later Greg was laying down on his couch, asleep in an old NSY sweater and threadbare sweatpants. The TV was still playing repeats of the New Year countdown, when he was woken up by Sherlock sitting down next to him.

"Happy New Year." Greg said to the man gruffly, sitting up a bit and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Happy New Year." Sherlock answered. "So, you didn't go to Dorset then?"

"No, I called the wife Christmas Morning. Apparently she didn't want to try saving our marriage, as much as not having told her family that we were separated, and wanting to paint me off as a workaholic and negligent, so they wouldn't blame her for cheating. Didn't much fancy that, so I called the Yard, and made another DI happy by taking over their shifts."

Sherlock smiled at him for that, causing Greg's heart to skip a beat. Wasn't the first time it did that when Sherlock smiled at him, and Greg wondered again how he hadn't noticed before.

"You're a good man, Lestrade." Sherlock said, causing Greg to flush.

"Don't know about that, just didn't want to be made a fool off. A pint, Sherlock?" Greg threw the patchwork quilt back, that his mum had made him years ago, and went to the kitchen to fetch two beers. As he sat down again, after handing one over, he clinked his own against Sherlock's.

"Cheers for telling me about the cheating by the way, it would have been an awful week in Dorset if you hadn't told me."

Sherlock just shrugged at him and drank from his bottle. "Well, I couldn't have let her play you for a fool. You don't deserve that."

Greg looked shocked at Sherlock. He really hadn't expected that. "Thanks, Sherlock. I really appreciate it!"

"Hmm, still shouldn't have done that on Christmas Eve." Sherlock said, his eyes fixed on the telly.

"Probably not, but I'd rather you told me than me having gone to Dorset and be humiliated."

It was silent for a few minutes, both watching the telly, even though there wasn't anything interesting on.

"You really shouldn't have said what you did to Molly though. I can handle myself, and even though I was planning on trying to fix my marriage, I knew deep down it wouldn't work out anyway. But Molly didn't deserve what you said."

Sherlock winced. "I know. I apologized again when we were in the cab together, to go to the morgue."

Greg looked at him, a bit impressed, the Sherlock from a year ago would never have apologized, let alone twice, no matter how rude he'd have been.

"Still don't know how you didn't know that present was for you, Sherlock. Everyone in the room knew." Sherlock flushed and ducked his head.

"Yeah well, I never have been good with emotions. I genuinely thought the present couldn't be for me, with how rude I'm always to her. "

"Sherlock, she has had a crush on you for years, of course the present was for you." Greg said, turning to the other man incredulously. "I don't want to overstep here, but I do think you should let her down soon, and gently at that, if you're really not interested in her."

Sherlock smiled softly at him. "I'm not, and I already did, in the cab. I told her I'm gay and that though she's a beautiful and smart women, I'll never be able to see her in that way. She took it quite well."

Greg smiled back, it seemed that the man had indeed handled that well.

"Gay huh, always suspected that, though I was never sure." Greg's heart beat a bit faster. "So John then?"

"Why do people always think I have a thing for John?" Sherlock exclaimed frustrated. "The man is nothing more than my best friend, and that's all he'll ever be."

Greg laughed, rather relieved, though he hoped that Sherlock didn't pick up on that.

"Alright, no John then. I'm glad, the man is hopelessly straight, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Sherlock snorted. "He really is hopelessly straight, isn't he. You should have heard him after he met Anthea the first time. Couldn't shut up about her."

Greg laughed. "She is a beautiful woman, so I get where he's coming form, but I'd rather prefer someone who'd actually listen if I said something." And a bit more curly haired, rude, strong, obnoxious, gorgeous, smarter than her. Though he'd never tell Sherlock that.

Sherlock snickered. "She never does listen, does she. I still don't get why she's Mycroft's assistant. Maybe he has a crush on her too."

This time it was Greg who snorted, and before either of them knew it, they had both started giggling helplessly at the thought of Mycroft crushing on his assistant.

After the giggling trailed off, they fell into a comfortable silence, and soon Greg felt Sherlock shifting around a bit, grabbing the quilt that Greg had discarded when he got up to get the beers. Sherlock covered himself with it, as he sat cross-legged next to Greg, his right leg bumping against Greg's legs.

Greg smiled to himself when Sherlock didn't pull his leg away and rest his head against the sofa, intending to only rest his eyes for a bit, before getting up to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Greg woke up with Sherlock's head in his lap. Greg had apparently fallen asleep, still sitting up a bit, with his legs pointing to the telly, while Sherlock was angled the other way, with his head in Greg's lap, curled up under the quilt, facing the telly.

The man was obviously still asleep, going by the soft snores coming from him, so Greg didn't stop the impulse to glide his fingers through Sherlock's wild curls. Unfortunately his bladder made itself known, so he untangled his fingers, and tried to ease the other man from his lap, without waking him.

After he had emptied his bladder, he went to the kitchen to start coffee, knowing the other man would wake up from the smell of it. When the two cups were ready, he placed one on a cabinet in the living room. As he leaned against the doorway, he watched over the still sleeping man, sipping from his own cup.

Not even a minute later, Sherlock woke up, and turned to Greg, lazily opening one eye. "Coffee?" He asked with a gruff voice that sent shivers through Greg.

As Greg picked up the cup he had set aside, Sherlock sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks." The detective said, accepting it and immediately taking a large gulp from it "Dear Lord, that's good coffee."

Greg laughed and turned back to the kitchen, to start breakfast, moments later joined by the other man and they fell into the breakfast routine that they had perfected long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Greg is pining so much!!!


End file.
